To Watch Over You
by Clara Lou
Summary: One person tries to find their redemption by helping others face their destiny. * Chps 3 & 4 Now Up*
1. TWOY Chp1

To watch over you  
  
Author - Clara Lou  
  
Disclaimer - Lord of the rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Buffy and Angel belong to Joss Whedon. Nothing belongs to me  
  
Summary - One person tries to find their redemption by helping others face their destiny.  
  
Pairings - Not sure right now  
  
Spoilers - Lord of the rings: The fellowship of the ring Book/Movie and up to the end of series six of Buffy and Season one of Angel.  
  
Feedback - Please I need to know if you all want another chapter :)  
  
Author's notes - Big thanks to H and Holly for listening to me go on and on about my ideas for this tonight. Also H thanks for helping with the title and spelling.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sighing Doyle stopped beside the tree and watched the girl sitting on the bench. The power in her made her a target for all the darkness and evil that lay in Sunnydale. Her innocence did the same thing; funny something she didn't think she had left, drew the darkness to her.  
  
Slowly walking over to her, he sat down beside her "You know it isn't the smartest thing to be sitting out her?" he told her. She stiffened and drew her legs up to her chest.  
  
"It doesn't matter what happens to me. I deserve to die after what I have done." She told him bitterly. Doyle frowned the Powers That Be really needed their heads checked, this girl was so full of guilt and darkness she could give even Angel a run for his money.  
  
"Now Red, that isn't true. Warren deserved what you did to him. True you shouldn't have been the one to do it to him. But he did deserve to be punished, just not at the expense of your innocence and soul." He told her truthfully.  
  
Willow whipped around to look at him "I never told you what I did. How do you know that?" she asked him accursedly. Doyle hid a smile as a hint of her inner fire appeared.  
  
"Lets just say Red I have some powerful friends and they have been watching you for some time. They want you to work for them." He told her waiting to see what her reaction would be.  
  
Willow frowned "Work for them? They're not evil are they?" she asked worriedly "Cause I'm not evil, I don't want to be evil again" she finshed on a sob  
  
Doyle lay a comforting hand on her shoulder "No Princess they aren't. They are the epitome of goodness and light. They're giving you a second chance, giving you a chance for redemption. A chance to fight for the light side as a warrior of the Powers That Be." he told her seriously.  
  
Willow bit her lip and looked up at him "Why would they want me? I'm not a warrior like Buffy or Angel. I'm not even a witch now, not a proper one anyway. Who can trust a witch who has been addicted to dark magic and killed someone to help innocents?" She told him with tears in her eyes.  
  
Doyle felt his heart break for the young women in front of him. So young and already she had experience more heartbreak and pain than people twice her age. "They know what they are doing Red. I wouldn't be offering you this chance if they didn't trust you and believe in you. But you have to know now that there will be times where you will be tempted to use the dark arts again and people will try to tempt you as well. If for one second you don't think you could resist then tell me now before we start anything." He told her sombrely  
  
Willow looked out at the trees that were dotted around the park; they looked so different in the night. So many things that seemed safe in the light became scary and twisted in the darkness. Just like her she thought with a twisted smile and her magic. Her magic had helped her do so many good things, giving Angel his soul, and bad things like killing Warren. She shivered as the memories of that night came to flooding back, even now after all the training she had received Buffy and Xander didn't trust her. Turning to the guy sitting next to her, she smiled slightly.  
  
"Emm ok..I don't even know your name." She told him lamely. Doyle smiled at her.  
  
"Doyle at your service My Lady." He told her happily. Willow smiled slightly and chocked back a small laugh  
  
"Well then Doyle I accept your offer." She told him sealing her fate.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Far off in another land, another unlike person was accepting their fate; they just like the red head didn't know it yet. Taking the envelop from Gandalf, Frodo frowned at it. Why was Gandalf so upset over such a small thing?  
  
Frodo watched as Gandalf left in a hurry, slamming the door to Bag End as he left. Sitting down he twirled the envelope in his hands and stared at it as he did. Shaking his head he stood up and walked over to the chest by the fire. Opening the chest he placed the envelope on top of the contents, he started to close the lid and stopped. Picking up the envelope, he pulled half of the contents out and placed them on the floor. Taking the envelope he buried them beneath the remaining clothes and parchment, before putting the rest of the contents back in the trunk.  
  
Slamming the lid shut, he slowly stood up and walked away from the trunk. Standing in the hall he turned to look at the trunk. Shaking his head to lose the strange feeling he felt he walked off down the hall to bed, dismissing the feeling as fatigue. 


	2. TWOY Chp 2

To watch over you  
  
Author - Clara Lou  
  
Disclaimer - Lord of the rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Buffy and Angel belong to Joss Whedon. Nothing belongs to me  
  
Summary - One person tries to find their redemption by helping others face their destiny.  
  
Pairings - Not sure right now  
  
Spoilers - Lord of the rings: The fellowship of the ring Book/Movie and up to the end of series six of Buffy and Season one of Angel.  
  
Feedback - Please I need to know if you all want another chapter :)  
  
Author's notes - I promise the crossover bit will become clear soon. But I just have to get all the background stuff done and out of the way. There will be Lotr fun in the next chapter. Hobbits galore.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************  
  
Willow zipped up the holdall and looked around the room nervously, everything she needed or wanted was in this bag and her backpack. Her laptop was packed away in it's own bag ready to be taken downstairs. Squaring her shoulders, she placed the strap of the laptop case over her shoulder and picked up both the bags. Stopping at the door she looked over her shoulder at the once empty room, once she left she would be leaving everything she knew behind.  
  
Memories of Tara, Dawn, Xander, Giles, Buffy and even Spike would be all that she would have left. Turning her head to the door, she opened it and stepped out into the hallway. Slowly walking down the hall, she stopped at the stairs and looked back at the open door.  
  
Could she do this, could she really leave behind everything she knew and held dear to become a warrior for the PTB. Closing her eyes as memories of that fateful night came flooding back, she hook her head and slowly walked down the stairs. She had to do this otherwise she would never live again, never move on.  
  
Stopping at the bottom of the stairs she looked into the living room as Buffy and Xander laughed and joked together. Once it was the three of them together and now she was left out in the cold. They told her that they forgave her but she knew they still didn't trust her.  
  
Dawn looked up and went to smile at her but froze when she saw the bags. "Willow?" she asked confused. Buffy and Xander stopped and looked at her. Buffy's face became a blank seat showing no emotion what so ever to her once best friend.  
  
"Running away again Will?" she asked coldly. Willow shut her eyes as the barb hit; it was even worse with the nickname that was once said with such warmth but was now used to hurt her.  
  
"Not running away Buffy, I'm going to see some.friends." Willow told her truthfully. They weren't her friends but they seemed to care about her.  
  
Buffy sneered "What friends Willow?" Dawn whipped around to stare at Buffy in shock.  
  
Willow ignored her and opened the door, smiling as she saw Doyle standing there with his finger raised about to ring the doorbell.  
  
"Ready Princess?" he asked her when he saw her.  
  
"Just need to get my wallet, it's in the dining room." She told him as Doyle walked in. Doyle nodded and looked at her luggage. Look like she took my whole pack light suggestion to heart he thought.  
  
"So your Willow's 'Friend'?" Buffy asked disbelievingly. Doyle rolled his eyes and turned to look at her.  
  
"Yes I am. I have a feeling she hasn't got many of them right now." He told her with coldness. "You do know what she has done? That she took a human life. A innocent." She asked maliciously, wanting him to leave.  
  
Doyle frowned at her "Yes I do know and I know that the boy was no innocent he took a life, was almost two and would have been if Willow hadn't saved your life. I don't even think the great Buffy Summer's could survive death three times, do you?" He told her trying to keep his temper in check.  
  
Buffy took a step towards him "How do you know my name?" she asked with a growl.  
  
"Oh I know a lot about you Slayer. Like how you abandoned your post after you sent your lover to hell. Like how you wished Angel had drained you dry or the real reason you were so determined that you were going to close the portal that Glory had opened." He told with spite and anger in his voice.  
  
Willow stood at the opening to the hall and closed her eyes as she heard everything Buffy had to say about her. Xander didn't even try to defend, his oldest friend. She took a couple of deep breaths as she willed away the tears, she didn't want to give Buffy the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Opening her eyes she walked out to the hall holding the wallet.  
  
"Found it." She told Doyle quietly. Doyle turned to look at her and smiled, she really was remarkable this one. The PTB had chosen right, he had thought them mad at first but now he realised that she was perfect for the task ahead. Willow tucked her wallet into the front pocket of her backpack and then looked at Doyle.  
  
"Ready?" he asked her, to which she replied to with a small nod.  
  
"Now wait a minute! Who do you think you are? There is no way in hell that your are just walking in her and taking Willow away with you." Xander told him angrily.  
  
"I'm not taking Willow anywhere that she doesn't want to go." Doyle told him seriously. Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Let her go Xander. If she wants to run away from her responsibilities and not face what she has done then let her." Buffy told him with a sneer in Willow's direction.  
  
Willow closed her eyes trying to keep her anger at bay, turning to Buffy and Xander she frowned.  
  
"Why is it after everything you have done wrong, after you ran away, you still think your perfect. Above all of us." Willow asked trying to keep the malice out of her voice.  
  
"I didn't run away for nothing. I had just sent the man I love to Hell Willow. You on the other hand murdered someone in cold blood. So don't try preaching to me you little bitch." Buffy told her. Dawn gasped at Buffy's reply and stood up and walked over to Willow, grabbing her she hugged her with all her might.  
  
"You better come back or I'm going to come looking for you." Dawn told her seriously.  
  
"Don't worry Dawn I'll come back I promise. Take care of yourself and say bye to Spike for me." She told her before picking up her bags and walking out the door.  
  
Dawn turned around to look at Buffy and Xander "Well I hope your happy, your best friend has just walked out of her going god knows where and the last thing you say to her is that she is a murderer." Dawn shouted at them before running upstairs 


	3. TWOY Chp 3

To watch over you  
  
Author - Clara Lou  
  
Disclaimer - Lord of the rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Buffy and Angel belong to Joss Whedon. Nothing belongs to me  
  
Summary - One person tries to find their redemption by helping others face their destiny.  
  
Pairings - Not sure right now  
  
Spoilers - Lord of the rings: The fellowship of the ring Book/Movie and up to the end of series six of Buffy and Season one of Angel.  
  
Feedback - Please I need to know if you all want another chapter :)  
  
Author's notes - They Lord of The Rings will come into play in chapter 5 not Chapter 3 as I originally thought  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Willow placed her bags on the bed and looked about the room, it was sparse but comfortable. Not that she deserved any luxuries, shaking her head she tried to rid herself of these thoughts. She wouldn't be here if the PTB didn't have faith and trust in her.  
  
She quickly put away her clothes and laid her laptop out on the small table in the corner. They didn't have access to the net yet, but Doyle promised that he would get that fixed soon.  
  
She walked out of the room and stood at the entrance to the kitchen unsure of what she should do. Luckily Doyle called her into the living room at that point and she didn't have time to ponder that line of thought for long.  
  
Doyle smiled at her and indicated for her to sit down opposite him.  
  
"Seems like the big guys have decided its time to let you know what your mission is." He told her with a smile "But don't worry they wont be sending you anywhere till your ready. So they want you to know the background of the person you will be protecting."  
  
Willow nodded and sat down across from him waiting for him to begin.  
  
Doyle thought for a moment about where to start. "You already know that there are different dimensions right?" he asked her.  
  
Willow nodded and Doyle sighed, "Good this will make this so much easier to explain. A long time ago before any records that man has there was one world. One world that housed all races, man, vampire, demons, witches, wizards, elves, dwarfs and many races you have never heard of. They lived in relative peace with a few fights over silly things such as land and food." Doyle stopped and took a deep breath.  
  
"Then something happened, no one is quiet sure what it was. Maybe it really was the meteorite that scientists talk about we don't know." Doyle told her "The world became split branching off into hundreds of other worlds. Races being placed on different worlds, with no memories of any other races but the ones on their world. One of these worlds that was formed was Middle Earth, a varied population of Dwarfs, Elves, Men, Wizards, Trolls, Orcs and Hobbits live there." Doyle stopped and thought about how to say the rest. "Middle earth like most worlds has evil, Orcs and Goblins to name two. However about 3000 years ago nineteen rings of power made to help the races. Three were given to the elves, seven to the dwarfs and nine to men." Doyle stood up and started to walk around the room. Willow followed him with her eyes curious about the tale.  
  
"They were all deceived, one more ring was made by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. He made the ring to control all the others, a master ring for himself and he poured all his hate, anger and evil into the ring. Quickly the nine men who boor the rings were transformed into something evil, neither living nor dead. They were known as the Nazgul, corrupted by the power of the rings they served Sauron." Stopping Doyle ran a hand through his hair and walked back to the couch and he stood by the couch.  
  
"Rapidly Sauron's evil flooded through the countryside of Middle Earth. His Orcs killed and burned their way across the lands; eventually an alliance was made between Elves and Men. The army travelled to Mordor, basically they fought the Orcs and they were gaining ground until Sauron appeared. He obliterated hundreds of them with one swing of his axe and with one of his swings he hit the King of Gondor sending him flying off his horse and into a wall. The king's son Isuldur came into his greatest moment at this time, picking up his Father's broken sword he cut off Sauron's fingers taking the ring of power from him." Doyle took a drink of his water and sat down.  
  
"This should have been the end of the story but the ring took a hold of Isuldur and stopped him from casting the ring into Mount Doom where it would have been destroyed. Isuldur took the ring and started the journey back to Gondor, but the ring betrayed him. He died and the ring was lost, the story of the ring forgotten by many. Many years past till five hundred of our years ago a Hobbit called Smeagol picked it up. Through circumstances of his own doing, he was cast out of his home and came to reside in a place called The Misty Mountains. There the ring poisoned his mind and gave him unnaturally long life." Doyle ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Willow sat enthralled at the story "Is that the end Doyle?" she asked curiously  
  
Doyle shook his head "No unfortunately it isn't. Whispering of a new evil swept through Middle Earth and the ring somehow knew that Sauron had awoken, the ring left Gollum as he was now know and started for his master. However something happened that the ring didn't anticipate a young Hobbit called Bilbo Baggins picked up the ring. He took the ring back with him to his home in The Shire and there it has stayed for the last 50 years." Doyle finshed.  
  
Willow wrinkled her head in confusion "If it has stayed there all that time then why are you telling me this?"  
  
Doyle smiled "They were right to pick you Red, you're a smart one." He told her causing Willow to blush.  
  
"Sauron wants the ring and the ring wants to be found by its master. They are..joined I suppose is the best word. Bilbo is getting ready to leave The Shire and the wizard Gandalf will realise what it is that Bilbo has in his possession. However the task of destroying the ring will fall to young Frodo, Bilbo's nephew. He will need help to fulfil this task. Help that can't be found on Middle Earth." Doyle held up a hand to halt whatever Willow was about to say.  
  
"A Fellowship will be formed to help him but the ring has much power over Men, Elves and Dwarfs alike. One will die and another will fall during that time, they will be needed later on. That is why the powers want you to help young Frodo and the Fellowship in their task." Doyle finshed and sat down to readied himself for the protests and questions that would fly at him.  
  
Willow sat there staring at her hands in shock. The Powers wanted her to help destroy this ring, keep this Fellowship from falling into the ring's darkness.  
  
"Why me Doyle. I'm not the right person to do this. How can I stop someone from giving into the darkness when I've done that myself?" she asked him quietly  
  
Doyle walked over and sat beside her "That's exactly why they want you Red. You know what it's like and what it does to a person. We won't let you go there unprepared, we will teach you how to fight magically and physically and most importantly how to control yourself. Your magics, your emotions and the lure to the darkness." He said with a soft smile "If you don't want to do it, then just say no. I know it is big, but they believe in you. I believe in you."  
  
Willow looked at her hands thoughtfully and closed her eyes. She could hear the gun shot, smell the sulphur from the bullet and feel the warmth of Tara's blood as it seeped out of her wound. Every time she though about that she could hear Warren's screams for help, the feel of draining Giles's magic, and the rush of sending the bullet ever so slowly into Warren's flesh. Wringing her hands together she held back the tears that wanted to fall, she had cried too much the past few months. Tears for Tara, tears for Warren, tears for her friends who she no longer knew and tears for what she had done.  
  
She knew she had to do it, she had to the guilt was too much. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath before meeting Doyle's eyes "I'll do it." She told him. 


	4. TWOY Chp 4

To watch over you  
  
Author - Clara Lou  
  
Disclaimer - Lord of the rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Buffy and Angel belong to Joss Whedon. Nothing belongs to me  
  
Summary - One person tries to find their redemption by helping others face their destiny.  
  
Pairings - Not sure right now  
  
Spoilers - Lord of the rings: The fellowship of the ring Book/Movie and up to the end of series six of Buffy and Season one of Angel.  
  
Feedback - Please I need to know if you all want another chapter :)  
  
**************************************************************************** *********** "Ooommpppff" Willow said as she landed on her back throwing all the air out of her lungs. Arching her back she used her weight to propel her back onto her feet. Sliding her foot under her sword she kicked upwards and grabbed the hilt of the sword. She swung it a couple of times to make sure nothing was wrong with it and then swung the sword at her opponent.  
  
Blocking her move, he swung the sword around to try and hit her arm. Willow countered this by bringing her sword close into her body, at the same time she swung her leg around to hit the side of his head stunning him slightly. Using this to her advantage, she quickly brought her sword up and swung her other hand out to hit his shoulder and dislodging his sword from his hand.  
  
Quickly and swiftly she kicked out with her left leg at his left knee and brought him down and then swung the sword to sit at his throat.  
  
"Looks like I win." She told him  
  
"That it does Princess. That it does." Doyle told her as he pushed the sword away from his throat "It's times like these I'm glad I'm not alive." He grumbled as he slowly stood up, rubbing at his knee "You always go for the left knee" He mumbled to himself as walked out of the training room. Willow picked up his sword and placed it and her own back in the weapons cabinet before following him.  
  
Walking into the living room, she tried to figure out how long she had been here. Doyle had explained to her that time passed different in this dimension, weeks and months could pass here, but only days would pass on earth. She had been so scared when she had arrived here, not knowing what the powers had in mind for her. Luckily Doyle had sat her down and explained everything to her.  
  
They wanted to train her in combat, magics and how to control her gifts. She wasn't judged for what she had done, Doyle had told her that even the greatest of warriors and heroes had something to atone for somewhere in their past. The control had been the hardest for her to achieve, the lessons hard and gruelling for her. Willow had been amazed during her first lesson that it was an Oracle that would teach her.  
  
However after the first lesson she realised that the Oracle was the best person to teach her about control. As each and every day they had to exercise a tremendous amount of control not to interfere in mortals affairs. She couldn't believe what Buffy or Cordelia had told her about them, that they were cold and uninterested in mortals. The oracles were not allowed to interfere, they could only help and guide them and that was what she would have to do.  
  
Though she would be allowed to interfere more than the Oracles could, which was something she was glad of. From what she had been allowed to see of Frodo and his friends she knew she would become attached to them. Doyle knew this would happen, she was just that sort of person, and she cared about people. Because of this Doyle had made sure she was taught how to heal with her magics, allowing her to help them if needed. Willow looked at the mirror that allowed her to see Frodo, passing her hand across it she watched as Frodo and Sam set off from the Shire. At this Willow knew that she would soon be leaving to help them. Standing up she went into the kitchen to find Doyle.  
  
Doyle looked over his shoulder as he heard her come in. She was a smart on this one, unlike the Slayer; she knew that it was time. "You always did figure thinks out before most people Red." He told her. Willow smiled and shrugged.  
  
"I knew it was coming, don't know how just did." She said quietly  
  
Doyle smiled "Always knew there was a bit of the seer in you. Come on lets go get you kited out." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards another part of the house.  
  
Willow gawked as she entered the room; it was filled with every imaginable weapon and some she didn't think even Giles knew about. Doyle walked about the room trying to decide what to give her; he looked over the clothes for her to wear. He knew that she would be able to change outfits as she wished, but whatever he choose for her would be how they would see her for most of the time. He walked by all the dresses in the pale colours, she needed something vibrant and colourful. He smiled and stopped in front of a dress, perfect he thought.  
  
Willow looked down at the dress that she had one and then at Doyle. "I'm not sure about this." She told him with a hint of worry in her voice  
  
Doyle looked at her and considered what she said. The dress fell to her ankles, allowing everyone to see her red sandals pepping out from underneath. The dress was a bright emerald green that was off the shoulders, the top, waist and cuffs were trimmed in the same red as her sandals. She wore a cloak over the dress of red and green, one shoulder and arm was complete covered in the red. While the other side had a strip of green fabric running across it and over her back to meet the rest of the cloak. It buttoned together with a gold button, while around her neck she wore a simple chain with a red pendent hanging from it.  
  
"I think it is perfect." Doyle told her truthfully "You can change the outfit if you need to. All you have to do is imagine the clothes in your head and wish it so."  
  
Willow looked at the dress and then back at Doyle "Ok I'll wear it. I'm just not used to wearing anything like this."  
  
Doyle smiled "Don't worry you will get used to it. Are you ready for this?"  
  
Willow took a deep breath and fixed her dress "As ready as I will ever be."  
  
"Just remember that no one can see you unless you want them to. Trust your heart, as it will not guide you wrong. Influence them and make suggestions that they will think their own and only appear to them if it is necessary." Doyle told her as he walked over to her.  
  
"I will, you taught me well Doyle. Don't worry." She told him with a half smile on her face. Doyle reached over and hugged her for a minute before letting go and standing back to watch as she disappeared.  
  
"May the Powers be with you Red." He said to the now empty room. 


End file.
